A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 25 - Tyrion VI
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister überbringt Cersei Lennister die Nachricht, dass Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und benutzt die Gelegenheit, um Cersei zu vergiften, damit sie keinen Unheil mit einer unbedachten Aktion stiften kann. Am nächsten Tag schickt er Cleos Frey zu Robb Stark zurück mit den Bedingungen der Lennisters. Am Ende hört er von Allisar Thorn, dass die Toten wieder lebendig werden, tut die Bedrohung aber ab. Später nimmt er Groß-Maester Pycelle ins Verhör und bringt hn dazu, seine Rolle im Tod von Jon Arryn zuzugeben neben einigem anderen. Synopsis Tyrion überbringt Cersei die Nachricht von Stannis' Angriff auf Sturmkap Tyrion Lennister kommt an dem wachenden Ser Meryn Trant vorbei, als er die Kammer von Cersei Lennister betritt, wo er den erst kürzlich zum Ritter geschlagenen Ser Lancel Lennister findet, der für seine Schwester ein bekanntes Liebeslied singt. Tyrion macht beiden wegen ihrer Schönheit Komplimente und gratuliert Lancel zu seiner lieblichen Stimme, sodass er schmollt. Lancels natürliche Lennister-Arroganz ist jüngst durch seinen Ritterschlag noch verstärkt worden, und er fragt Tyrion keck, ob die Königin nach ihm habe rufen lassen. Tyrion hingegen sagt, er habe dringende Botschaft für Cersei und bittet sie, Lancel hinauszuschicken. Cersei denkt sofort, es ginge um die Bettelbrüder, die sie hat einsperren lassen, weil sie in der Stadt gegen die Königsfamilie predigten und sogar behaupten, dass Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen worden sei, weil die Götter die Lennisters bestrafen wollten, weil er den rechtmäßigen König getötet habe. Cersei beschwert sich darüber, dass weder Tyrion, noch Ser Jaslyn Amwasser etwas gegen diese Bettelbrüder unternommen hätten und dass sie daher Vylarr entsandt hat, sich darum zu kümmern. Tyrion hatte sich darüber geärgert, dass die Rotröcke der Lennisters ohne sein Wissen ein halbes Dutzend dieser Propheten in die Verliese geschleppt hatten, aber er findet, dass sie nicht wichtig genug sind, um darüber einen Streit zu beginnen. Nachdem er sie gefragt hat, ob das Bett, auf dem sie sitze, das Bett sei, auf dem Robert Baratheon starb, was sie bejaht, indem sie behauptet, es würde ihr schöne Träume bereiten, erklärt er ihr, dass Stannis Baratheon von Drachenstein losgesegelt sei, aber nicht nach Königsmund, sondern nach Sturmkap, um es zu belagern. Renly Baratheon sei nun auf dem Weg dorthin. Tyrion denkt, dass sie sich eher gegenseitig bekriegen, als dass sie sich einigen könnten, denn sie seien zu unterschiedlich. Cersei hat wegen dieser Neuigkeit einen kindlichen Lachanfall und sie umarmt sogar Tyrion. Benommen taumelt er zur Anrichte, schenkt zwei Gläser Wein aus und schüttet heimlich etwas Pulver in Cerseis Glas, dann überreicht er ihr das Glas und sie trinken auf ihr Glück. Tyrion hält Hof Am nächsten Morgen erhält Tyrion Nachricht, dass Cersei unpässlich sei und nicht Hof halten könne. Er schickt höfliche Genesungswünsche zurück und sagt, er würde mit Ser Cleos Frey so verfahren, wie sie es vereinbart hätten. Tyrion steigt auf den hohen, aber sehr unbequemen Eisernen Thron und schaut in die Halle, auf deren linker Seite die Rotröcke wachen und ihnen gegenüber die Goldröcke von Königsmund unter dem Kommando von Ser Jaslyn Amwasser. Ser Preston Grünfeld von der Königsgarde und Bronn stehen an den Stufen des Throns Wache. Auf der Galerie erscheinen Höflinge, darunter die bezaubernd aussehende Sansa Stark, während sich unten die Bittsteller versammeln. Lord Gil Rosby hustet wieder einmal, und Tyrions Vetter Tyrek Lennister trägt einen Bräutigamsmantel aus Hermelin, seit er vor ein paar Tagen Lady Ermesande Heufurt heiraten musste, die allerdings noch ein Säugling ist, wofür er Hohn und Spott am Hof ertragen muss. Ser Cleos Frey erscheint, und Groß-Maester Pycelle erklärt, dass die Bedingungen von Robb Stark nicht angenommen werden können. Tyrion verliest ihre eigenen Bedingungen: Robb Stark muss sein Schwert niederlegen, ihnen die Treue schwören und nach Winterfell zurückkehren. Robb muss Jaime Lennister unverzüglich freilassen und sein Heer unter dessen Befehl stellen, damit es gegen die Rebellen Renly und Stannis ziehen kann. Jeder der Vasallen von Haus Stark muss dem Hof einen Sohn als Geisel stellen, wenn es davon keine gibt eine Tochter. Sie sollen eine gehobene Stellung am Hof erhalten, solange ihre Väter keinen neuen Verrat begehen. Als Ser Cleon bemerkt, dass Robb dies niemals akzeptieren wird, sagt Tyrion, er solle Robb berichten, dass sie bereits eine neue Armee auf Casterlystein ausgehoben hätten, die ihn schon bald von Westen her angreifen werde, während Lord Tywin Lennister von Osten her angreife. Er habe keine Hoffnung mehr auf Unterstützung, erst recht nicht mehr seit Renly und Stannis sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und der Fürst von Dorne Doran Martell sich bereit erklärt hat, seinen Sohn Trystan Martell mit Myrcella Baratheon zu vermählen. Diese Neuigkeiten verursachen ein freudiges Murmeln auf der Galerie. Dann fährt Tyrion fort. Sie seien zu folgendem Gefangenenaustausch bereit: Harrion Karstark und Ser Wylis Manderly gegen Willem Lennister und Lord Medger Cerwyn und Ser Donnel Locke gegen Tion Frey. Tyrion ist der Meinung, dass zwei Lennister-Männer in jedem Fall vier Nordmänner wert seien. Als Zeichen von König Joffrey Baratheons gutem Willen sollen die Gebeine von Eddard Stark ohne Gegenleistung überführt werden. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_25 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/026/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister